Never There
by Viva La Zekiel
Summary: /I’m not so good at summaries/ /Tesh X Thirteen/ /Incomplete/ ?Yuri GirlxGirl. No like? No read/ “I hate you, but I love you…so much…”


_I need your arms around me, I need to feel your touch. I need your understanding, I need your love so much. _

"Its no that bad…death…that is…"

Tesh shuttered at the words, her hands touching the wall behind her softly, even though her muscles had tightened up, eyes wide, scattershot with fear. Her shirt was ripped, battered and torn, as was her once tight fitting gray pants...boots littered with blood, marking the ground each time she walked.

Not that she was going anywhere anytime soon, no, her so called 'sister' was blocking her path, her own long, beautiful black hair pulled up into a high pony tail, her long black trench coat hanging loosely off her thin frame.

Thirteen. Damn her. Tesh pressed herself against the wall as Thirteen got closer, her own blood shot eyes narrowed, seemingly angry.

"So, what…you gonna kill me now?" Tesh asked bitterly, growling softly, but not showing much of a will to fight, seeing as how if she did, Thirteen would merely do what she did last time Tesh tried to run. Knock the shit out of the smaller female, who, in all reality, had been the first one to mentally fuck with Thirteen's fragile mind. She got everything she deserved, because now, Thirteen was angry at the world, and Tesh was a prime target.

_You tell me that you love me so, You tell me that you care, But when I need you, (Baby) Baby (Your never there)._

Smirking a tick, sadistic smirk, the ex-experiment hook her head, reaching up to gently run a hand down Tesh's cheek, whipping some blood off her skin. "I'm not going to kill you, Tesh…it would be to pleasant for you."

Tesh shivered at the contact, but kept a strait face, staring at Thirteen's twisted expression as she got ever closer, as if she wanted to tell Tesh some sort of secret, something that only Tesh needed to hear. Snickering softly, Thirteen now ran both hands down the other girl's cheek, eyes narrowing a bit more. Tesh looked absolutely terrified, and it amused the number to no end; sick as it sounded, it was true.

"I love you, Tesh…" she whispered softly, smirking a bit more.

At this point, Tesh had shut her eyes, trying to block it all out. "Thirteen…please don't…please…I hate it there…" She begged, trying to push herself further away form the unlucky number.

_On the phone long, long distance, Always through such strong resistance, And first you say your to busy, I wonder if you even miss me. _

It wasn't working though, because Thirteen got even closer, rubbing her fingers over Tesh's eyes gently, as if to coax them open.

"I love you, Tesh, now, open your eyes. I wont kill you." Thirteen ordered, kissing the girl's cheek in a mock form of soothing. Whimpering, Tesh slowly opened her eyes, those blood shot eyes of Thirteen's now full of color, truly beautiful. Within seconds, Tesh gagged, the air around them growing extremely stick, the world growing dark, colorless.

Tesh breathed hard, and ignoring the girl's obvious need for air, Thirteen kissed her lips, smearing blood across them in a sick way. "I hate you, but I love you so much…" She suddenly hissed, growling against Tesh's lips in a dominating kind of way, feeling the girl she had pinned starting to shiver. "You know this place very well, don't you?" She asked softly, seeing Tesh start to cry, truly hating this place, so dark and empty, lonesome and cold…Thirteen snickered at Tesh's reaction.

"So many years, you where stuck here, begging to be let out, to feel freedom…but here, you where safe. Here, I could keep you away from him." She went on, kissing Tesh again, more roughly that time, as her anger started to leak out.

This dark place, the very deepest parts of Thirteen's subconscious mind…

_A golden bird that flies away, A candle stickled flame, (Hey!) To think I held you yesterday, Your love was just a game. _

"I suffered by his hands, it hurt to much, but I still kept you here…never wanting you to get hurt. You where my one, my only, the very thing I lived for, Tesh." Thirteen shook her head and pulled away slightly, before wincing and showing her anger in her expression. "But, no matter how much I cared…you didn't give a damn about what happened to me."

Thirteen's eye widened as the colors started to spin, causing Tesh's eyes to widen as well, bloody tears streaking her cheeks as she was, well, pretty much forced to watch everything Thirteen wanted her to see.

"…Hurts…" Tesh breathed softly, wincing as Thirteen smirked more, and rested her forehead against Tesh's. "…hurts…bad…"

Thirteen snickered, lips curling into a smirk. "I know, I know…It hurts, doesn't it, dearest Tesh? Like fire, it burns, doesn't it? It smothers out all feelings, just, intense pain… concentrated feelings of betrayal…as if you where being ripped apart, penetrating loneliness, am I right? You must have hated me, to make me feel all these things, you must have loathed me, to even think of doing something like that…to me…"

Tesh shivered and stared at Thirteen, her entire body aching with the pain that was not even half of Thirteen's…unable to even think right, as Thirteen slid her hand along the girl's face, showing her affection. "I loved you, Tesh…"

_Take the time to get to know me, If you want me why can't you just show me, We're always on this roller coaster, If you want me why don't you get closer. _

Now crying hard, Tesh whimpered, still refusing to reach out and cling to Thirteen for support. Her knees felt weak, but, she still wouldn't…she couldn't reach out to her…she was to far gone now. The Thirteen that had suffered had long since passed away, this…creature left in its place; this creature, who was so angry inside, so very angry, that she wanted to hurt anyone she could.

"…to me…you where…" Thirteen paused, looking away for the first time.

As fast as the world came about, it was completely gone when eye contact was lost, the feelings leaving Tesh's smaller body equally fast. "…you where…" Again, Thirteen choked on her words, seeming to be recalling some pain form this memory; this memory in particular, was still fresh, after all. "…all a lie...everything…you lied to me…"

Her eyes flashed, anger clearly seen, before the hand caressing Tesh's cheek swept over her neck, grabbing harshly before lifting her body up by it. Tesh gagged for breath, and tried to pry Thirteen's hand off her neck, but Thirteen only tightened her grip, nails starting to dig into the girl's flesh. "You lied to me! You left me there…you left me with him, even though you clamed to love me to…why…what did I ever do to you…?" she questioned, ignoring Tesh's eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"What….did I ever do to you…dearest Tesh…to make you hate me so much?" She questioned, her voice breaking some. Tesh squirmed, then remained still, hands dropping lifeless to her sides.

_Never there, You're never there, You're never, ever, ever, ever there. _

"I loved you, why did you hate me so much?" Thirteen continued, eventually letting go, and allowing Tesh to slide to the ground, barely able to catch her breath before her body stopped living.

Tesh sat there, one hand on her neck, staring down and away from Thirteen. She, had absolutely no idea why she did all that she'd done, so, she didn't bother answering the other female. It wouldn't have made any difference, either way…Thirteen was gone, lost completely. And, it was all her fault…


End file.
